<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruised by decorativefrog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281962">Bruised</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/decorativefrog/pseuds/decorativefrog'>decorativefrog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boy Meets World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Instead of Sleeping, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone shall protect shawn hunter until they die, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Shawn doesn't deserve pain but let's be honest eddie hunter is sketchy, Sorry Not Sorry, ngl i wrote this instead of studying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:29:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/decorativefrog/pseuds/decorativefrog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn Hunter comes in to school with bruises. Everyone is rightfully concerned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bruised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been binging boy meets world and honestly i couldn't help myself but write a fanfic (also there is barely any content in this fandom so i felt obligated to do so asap)</p><p>keep in mind i am not a 90s child so sorry is some of yall are like "they wouldn't do that" or "that wasn't a thing" leave me alone.</p><p>i also live for people protecting shawn hunter because that boy gets hurt way too much and needs to be protected at all costs. feeny would definitely fight a bitch ngl</p><p>anyway, enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Cory got to school and didn't see Shawn, he became concerned. He knows he shouldn't be overly concerned since Shawn wasn't entirely known for his school attendance, but Shawn has been acting strange the past couple of days- stranger than normal- and so not seeing the other boy in school worries Cory.</p><p>Topanga looked at her boyfriend behind her and expected to be greeted with him and his best friend talking about nonsense or scheming up something stupid. She was slightly confused when the seat behind Cory was empty. However, Shawn has ditched class before for far less reasons than a Tuesday quiz so she quickly shrugged it off and faced forward. Hearing the creak of the chair, she assumes Cory did the same. </p><p>The late bell rang and in came Mr. Turner already beginning his lecture about the meaning of To Kill a Mockingbird and how this quiz should be easy as long as you were listening in class. </p><p>Passing back the quizzes, Turner falters and then motions to Shawn's empty seat, "What's the matter, Matthews, No Hunter?"</p><p>Cory turns around and looks at the seat behind him before facing forward once more and shrugging, "I guess not." Turner nods, his lips pressed together but doesn't say anything else about it.</p><p>Exactly 8 seconds before the bell rings signaling the end of the class, while Turner is writing some metaphorical bullshit about 1930 Alabama on the chalk board, Shawn silently slides into his desk keeping his head down and a torn old baseball cap covering his face. </p><p>Cory notices his best friend's stealthy appearance and turns to question him when the bell rings and Turner faces the front of the room to dismiss the class, "And for homework finish chapter 13 and- Hunter! Thank you for joining us." </p><p>Shawn cringed when he tried to make his escape with the rest of the students and freezes in his spot in the doorway. "You're welcome, great class by the way. Alabama, gotta love em'." He says before getting ready to bolt out the door once more.</p><p>"Not so fast." Shawn stops moving and goes stiff, letting out a heavy sigh. "Sit back down." Shawn hesitates, weighing his options on running away or doing what he was told. Not going to lie, he <i>could</i> run and he'd probably make it decently far- "Don't even think about it." Turner states, as if reading Shawn's mind. Shawn lets out a groan before slowly turning around, keeping his eyes trained to the ground and the hat covering his face. </p><p>"What's with the hat?" Topanga asks, making Shawn painfully aware that both Cory and Topanga were still in the classroom too. </p><p>"What's with the questions?" Shawn quips. Just by the scoff of Topanga and the sigh from Turner, Shawn can tell that he is slowly, but surely, starting to get on everyone's nerves. Pushing people's buttons is one of Shawn's many talents.</p><p>"Shawn." Turner says already exasperated. The kid hasn't even been here for five minutes and he's already starting an argument? "Why were you so late?"</p><p>Shawn shrugs, his eyes trained on his shoes. "Lost track of time." He decides to answer, praying that everyone would just leave it alone. From the silence, however, he can tell that no one is going to forget about this any time soon. "Maybe I didn't feel like failing a quiz today." </p><p>"Try again." Shawn doesn't even have to look up to know that Turner has his arms crossed. "And take off your hat so you can look at me."</p><p>"Listen, Jon-"</p><p>"Take off your hat."</p><p>"It isn't doing anything to you."</p><p>"Hunter, I said-"</p><p>"I heard what you said." Shawn interrupts. "I just don't see the point."</p><p>"The <i>point</i> is that you're talking to the desk when you should be explaining to <i>me</i> why you missed my class." Turner says with more authority. Shawn begins nervously tapping his fingers alongside his pants. "Take off the hat." </p><p>"No, I don't think I will." Okay, probably not the best response when you're already in trouble, but Shawn has never been too good at biting his tongue.</p><p>"Oh, for Christ sake, Shawn." Before Shawn has time to react, Turner reaches over and yanks the baseball cap off of his head. Both Shawn and Turner stare at each other, Turner standing still with his mouth slightly agape analyzing the boy's face that is staring guiltily up at him with a bruised cheek and a split lip. </p><p>The entire room doesn’t move. Shawn glances around at both Cory and Topanga's faces, noticing that Cory is staring at him with an impassive expression and hasn't spoken up the entire time- which is unusual for the typically animated boy. He then turns his head to look at Turner who hasn't moved from when he took off the hat. He averts his gaze back to the floor in shame before clearing his throat, "Are we done here?" Shawn asks but doesn't wait for an answer as he goes to grab his hat from Turner, who yanks it out of his reach when he tries. Shawn crosses his arms and glares at the man where he still stands frozen.</p><p>"Shawn." Topanga is the one to break the tension, her voice unwaveringly soft as if careful to not spook him like he's some wounded animal- he is, he just won't admit that. "What happened?" Although their eyes never left him to begin with, somehow their gaze feels much more intense now that the elephant in the room is being addressed. </p><p>Still avoiding their eyes, Shawn opens his mouth to speak, though he isn't sure what he's going to say. Probably something along the lines of 'nothing'.</p><p>"Don't say 'nothing'." Topanga scolds. Shawn opens his mouth again to tell them that he fell when Topanga speaks up again, "And don't say that you fell, either." Shawn sighs and slouches where he stands. He doesn't know how he can brush this one off as unimportant right now.</p><p>Just his luck, someone seems to have been lurking in the hallway and noticed the tension in Jonathan Turner's classroom. </p><p>"Gentlemen, Ms. Lawrence, what seems to be the-" Shawn looks up at the sound of the newcomer's voice and Feeny's words fall as he takes in the boy's appearance. "Mr. Hunter?" Shawn finds his shoes more interesting once again, rolling his eyes. Now this <i>really</i> won't go away anytime soon.</p><p>"That's what we're trying to figure out, George." Turner sighs. He really isn't sure what to do and the more they all stand around staring at the poor kid, the more Jonathan can see the walls building up higher around him. </p><p>Feeny purses his lips, obviously not happy. "Mr. Hunter?" Feeny asks again, almost like he's afraid to startle the child. Knowing Shawn's history, it isn't unreasonable to be prepared for when he runs. </p><p>"I-" Shawn's voice cracks and he isn't really sure what to do now. He's stuck staring at this stupid old tile because he refused to look up at pitying eyes. He wants nothing more than to run away but knows that everyone is ready for exactly that. Maybe he should change it up a bit and just wish for the Earth to swallow him whole. Expect the unexpected.</p><p>Turner seems to have started trying to put things together and can't help but blurt, "Shawn, did your father do this?" </p><p>Upon the accusation, Shawn looks up with wide eyes. But not ones that are fearful of a secret that has just been exposed, more of one that is shocked that those words even came out. "<i>What</i>?"</p><p>"Did Chet do this?" Turner repeats, his tone less gentle than it was seconds ago. </p><p>Shawn sputters, his brain going a mile a minute trying to come up with a defense but is too distracted by the fury suffocating the room.</p><p>"No."  Cory says, eerily monotoned. "It wasn't his dad." It is the first time he's spoken up since Shawn has arrived, the adults almost forgot he was even here. </p><p>"What? How do you know." Turner whirls around to face Cory, "Did you know about this?” He blindly waves his arm in Shawn’s direction, not catching the boy's flinch. “Was he in some sort of <i>fight</i>?"</p><p>"Yes." Cory cringes and shakes his head, "I mean, no." Cory sighs and walks over to stand next to where Shawn is trying to wrap his head over what is happening. "It's complicated."</p><p>"Well it should get less complicated in the next minute or I'm going to have to call the police." Turner scoffs. He isn't angry at the kid but he is furious at whoever laid a hand on him.</p><p>Through the anger, Shawn was able to pick up on key words and quickly yelled, "No police!" before he was able to comprehend his outburst. All eyes move from Cory back onto Shawn causing the boy to shrink in his stance. "No police." He repeats with a whisper.</p><p>"Mr. Hunter, I cannot promise that the police won't be involved." Feeny sighs. "This is a serious matter."</p><p>"I'm okay." Shawn says in the smallest voice. Cory leans over and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Matthews, how do you know this wasn't Chet?" Turner says gesturing at Shawn's face causing the boy to narrow his eyes slightly.</p><p>Cory bites his lip and glances at Shawn's bruised pleading face staring back up at him, "It was <i>him</i>, wasn't it." It's not a question and while Shawn doesn't respond, the way he looks away gives Cory his answer.</p><p>"<i>Who</i>?" Turner demands, he's growing increasingly frustrated at his inability to help the kid and this little secretive communication Cory and Shawn have is not helping. Feeny gives one of those ‘watch yourself’ looks when Shawn noticeably flinches at his tone and Turner counts backwards from 10 in his head to remind himself to remain calm. "Who?" He tries again in a softer voice.</p><p>The classroom grows silent, the ticking of the clock providing a steady rhythm. "Not my dad." Shawn eventually answers, staring right into Turner's eyes. Even with a side of his face painfully purple, his look resinates certainty. "Can I go now?"</p><p>No one really knows how to handle this. If it's not Shawn's parental figures, then how much could they really do? Feeny is already skimming the law book in his mind to see if someone can go to jail for hurting a minor. As long as Shawn didn't do anything illegal, tells the police, and has proof, whoever did this can be locked up. They just have to get answers from Shawn.</p><p>"Not until you tell me who it is." Turner then points to Cory, "That goes for you too, Matthews." Shawn doesn't seem to happy about this and tries to leave anyway, only to have about eight arms reach out to stop him. </p><p>"Shawn, if it's not your dad and I assume it's not your mom, why can't you just tell us who it is?" Topanga genuinely asks. She doesn't like to see her friends hurt and she'll do anything in her power to make the pain go away.</p><p>Shawn shrugs and looks at Cory with pleading eyes. "Shawn, you promised me this wouldn't happen anymore." Cory sighs.</p><p>"You can't exactly escape the inevitable, Cor." Shawn mumbles.</p><p>"Then let us help!" Cory exclaims, flailing at everyone in the room. "It'll all be fine if you let <i>someone</i> help."</p><p>The other three watch their exchange with curiosity, each trying to put the puzzle together in their own way. Can someone please drop a name so I can drop kick them into next year, Turner thinks to himself.</p><p>"Wait, you mean to tell me that this has happened before?" Turner says. Uh oh, there's that protective I'm-not-Shawn's-dad-but-no-one-hurts-my-kid rage coming forth again. Both Cory and Shawn at least have the audacity to look sheepish at the adult.</p><p>"Gentlemen, you're going to have to fill the rest of us in." Feeny's says with a calm voice. Underneath that cool exterior though, he's seething. </p><p>Cory looks at Shawn with an undoubtedly 'if you won’t tell them, I will' expression to which Shawn quickly shakes his head, wincing while doing so. "No one is going to believe anything other than a couple of trailer park trash kids getting a little too aggressive with each other, anyway." </p><p>"It was someone in the trailer park?" Turner jumps in, even though Shawn's comment was directed at Cory. "Did you get into a fight?"</p><p>Again, the boys ignore the other people in the room. "You know that's not true." Cory says to which Shawn rolls his eyes at.</p><p>"Whatever, Cory." Shawn readjusts his backpack over his shoulder, not being able to hide his pained expression. "I'm going home." </p><p>While everyone expected it to be Turner, it was Feeny who steps and blocks Shawn's path to the exit. "If they didn't do it, then I'll call your parents to come pick you up." Feeny waits for a yes or no indication from Shawn who just stares annoyed at the older man. "Unless of course, Mr. Hunter, they don't know?"</p><p>Shawn lets out an aggravated groan, rolling his eyes and plopping himself in his seat, where he buries his face in his arms before mumbling, "They're out of town."</p><p>"That's why he did it." Cory immediately speaks up, connecting more dots together.</p><p>"Shut up, Cory."</p><p>"No, Shawn. I won't shut up, especially when my best friend is hurting again because of this jerk face." Whatever calm Cory had in the beginning is gone now that he knows for sure who it was and why it happened.</p><p>"I said <i>shut up</i>." The tone in Shawn’s voice is one heard way too many times before he starts a fight. The last thing everybody needs right now is more bruises.</p><p>"Who is this <i>he</i>?" Topanga shouts, desperate to break up the brewing fight before it can begin. Cory can see the panic starting to set in Topanga so he walks over and puts an arm around her. </p><p>Turner squats down so he can be eye level with Shawn who, at the moment, is still buried in his arms. "Everyone here cares about you." He begins, a reinforcement he knows Shawn needs to hear. "No one is mad at you. No one is looking to take you away." Turner knows the words he carefully chose are good ones because slowly Shawn lifts his head out of his arms and tentatively looks at Turner. "We just want to make sure you're okay. Because guess what, Shawn? We all care about you and your well-being. It's okay to be hurt and it's okay to ask for help. Talking to us does not make you weak, or a snitch, or anything else. It's just you taking care of yourself. Your safety, your health, your <i>happiness</i> is just as important as whether or not you're alive."</p><p>Shawn bites his lip in thought, wincing slightly by doing so, and searches Turner’s eyes for any signs of insincerity. Finding none, Shawn’s gaze skims across the room and his leg begins to nervously bounce. “Do we have to do this now?”</p><p>“Would you still be willing to talk if it was later?” Turner asks, still crouched in front of Shawn. </p><p>Shawn shrugs, “I’m not sure I’m willing to talk now.” </p><p>Defeat weighs down the shoulders of everyone in the room but it is quickly overcome by determination. If Shawn Hunter thinks he can get out of this so easily, he has another thing coming. "Shawn." Cory says in a warning tone, walking over to where Shawn his. He will tell them, Shawn better not doubt Cory's abilities to open his fat mouth. "I'd rather you mad at me and safe than the other way around." </p><p>"Cory." Shawn says in his own version of a warning tone. The two best friends are staring at each other so intensely, the others in the room are almost afraid to interrupt. While Shawn can be too stubborn for his own good, when it comes to the people he cares about, Cory can be just as- if not more- stubborn. </p><p>Without another word, Cory breaks the staring contest and turns to Turner. "Eddie." </p><p>It's one word and it's one name. Yet, it sets off an explosive response in Shawn causing him to leap out of his seat and cover Cory's mouth with his hand before the other boy can continue speaking. The movement caused Shawn to audibly wince which in turn makes Cory glare at his friend. "I said no- ew gross that disgusting, Cory!" Shawn exclaimed, wiping his palm on his jeans and giving Cory a dirty look who is standing there looking triumphant. </p><p>"Shall I continue?" Cory says. He's looking at the other people in the room but everyone knows his question is addressed to Shawn. </p><p>Shawn, who is glaring at his shoes and has an arm wrapped around his stomach, is standing there thinking over his current situation. He doesn't understand why this has to be such a big deal. And for a minute Shawn opens his mouth like he's about to confess but instead shakes his head. "Fuck off." He snaps at Cory before making his way to the exit, pushing aside anyone in the way. </p><p>"Shawn-" Turner’s first instinct is to reach out and grab the kid before he can escape, but he knows rationally that would just spook him. </p><p>"Detention after school, do not miss it." Feeny says, figuring that it’s his best way to make sure they have another chance to get some answer out of the boy. Shawn's shoulders sag in dictating he heard the message before disappearing down the hallway.</p><p>The remaining three in the room watch helplessly as Shawn leaves and then turn to each other with equal levels of disappointment. "That went well." Topanga says, walking over to Cory and rubbing his back comfortingly.</p><p>Turner leans against a desk with his arms crossed, "I just don't get that kid. We obviously care about him and no one wants to see him hurt. If it's not illegal nor is it his parents then why won't he just talk us?" </p><p>Feeny fidgets with his hands. "From my experience, Jonathan, Shawn is much like a stray cat. He doesn't trust easily and he has a distinctive fight or flight response when things are new and challenging and scary, but give him time and he will come back." He says, ever the mediator.</p><p>Cory rubs his eyes and sighs, "It really isn't my place to tell, ya know. Especially not behind his back like this." </p><p>Topanga leans her head on his shoulder, "Then don't tell us now. Like Mr. Feeny said, Shawn'll come back once he realizes that he doesn't need to be afraid."</p><p>Although every part of him is yelling to get up and chase down Shawn, Turner knows that doing so will only further push him away. "He always comes back." He agrees, his head sagging a little.</p><p>There's a moment of silence before a voice startles the group, "Yeah, I guess I always do come back." </p><p>Three heads whip around to see a sheepish looking Shawn with his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his feet. Although they had just agreed that he'd come back and Shawn had only been gone for a couple minutes at most, the relief of seeing him was definitely taking weight off their shoulders.</p><p>"Shawn-" Cory started but cut himself off when Shawn raised his hand to stop.</p><p>"I-" Shawn ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know how to do this."</p><p>Turner stood up slightly, "Do what?"</p><p>"This? Talk? I don't know." Shawn takes a deep breath. "I don't know what I'm doing." He whispers, mostly to himself. No one interrupts, knowing that Shawn has to approach this himself with as little coax as possible. "I- I have a brother- well a half-brother. His name is Eddie."</p><p>The connection to Eddie shocks both Turner and Topanga- not Feeny since he's obviously read Shawn's file- and suddenly things are starting to click together. No one likes where this is going.</p><p>Shawn opens his mouth again and looks at Cory who gives him a supportive nod. "He drinks a lot. And steals. And does drugs. And just doesn't do a lot of good things. Don't get me wrong though, he doesn't live with us. Like I try my best to avoid him whenever I'm going to our trailer and it’s not that hard cause he doesn't try anything except maybe a shove or something-" He realized was starting to talk more frantically and that breathing was becoming harder.</p><p>"Shawn, buddy, you don't need to defend yourself. Take some deep breaths and continue." Turner says softly, making sure the kid doesn't overwhelm himself.</p><p>Shawn shakes his head and calms his breathing enough for him to continue, "My parents are out of town so I'm staying by myself in the trailer- it's fine, Jon, stop making that face- and, well, I don't know, something happened last night that had Eddie so pissed that he drank, a lot. And there was so much screaming, I don't know." Shawn scrunches his eyes closed trying to block out the memory of the door opening with a slam, startling him while he was doing schoolwork on the couch. "He was just- he just came in and next thing I know I was on the floor and he was yelling and it wouldn't stop and it <i>hurt</i> so bad but he wouldn't <i>stop</i>." </p><p>Shawn didn't realize he was crying until he felt arms wrap around him and pull him close. He breathed in Turner's cologne, trying to calm down. Shawn’s arms moved from where they were stiff by his side and wrapped them tight around Turner, shoving his face further into the man's chest. The whispered sweet nothings caused him to cry harder, choking on his sobs but allowing himself to be held. </p><p>Feeny motioned for Cory and Topanga to leave the room with him to offer Shawn and Turner some privacy. Quietly shutting the classroom door behind them, Feeny let out a big sigh and nervously toyed with his hands. </p><p>"Now what?" Topanga asked, her eyes brimmed red.</p><p>"Well, Ms. Lawrence, I supposed I should contact the police. This Eddie is a bad person and I don't think he should be near anyone, let alone Shawn." Feeny said, his heart heavy for the boy.</p><p>"No." Cory said looking at Feeny. "Shawn said no police, remember?"</p><p>"And I said no promises." When Feeny saw the protective look at Cory's face, he sighed. "Mr. Matthews, do you really want to see him hurt again? Sometimes you have to do what’s right, even if that involves going against someone’s wishes. The safety of my students always comes first.”</p><p>Cory didn't look any happier. "I met his half-brother once before." Cory confessed. "It was when I was filming this stupid video for class and he caught me. He tried to hurt me, too. But then Shawn stepped in and saved me, though I'm not really sure what happened after I left. Because I can leave, Shawn can't. I don't want to make things worse."</p><p>Topanga gave him a quick hug. "Cory, by the sound of it, this Eddie is probably already on the police watch list. If Mr. Feeny just tells them what's going on, they'll investigate." </p><p>Cory still isn't satisfied with their plan to contact the police but doesn't say anything further. "Just, talk to Shawn before you do." </p><p>Feeny nods, "Yes, of course, Mr. Matthews."</p><p>Just then the bell rang, making the three of them jump. Guess they completely forgot that school was still happening. Wow, did all that really go on in under an hour? Feeny looks at a conflicted Cory and Topanga who keep glancing at the closed door to Turner's class. "You three are excused for the rest of the day." He says before turning away and walking back to his office.</p><p>The growing crowds of students passing by shoot Cory and Topanga dirty looks for standing in the middle of the hallway so Cory takes Topanga's hand and leads her to the front of the classroom door where they sit down. It was an area where they know they were giving Shawn privacy but still offered comfort in case they were needed. Good thing there was no one who had a class in there right now.</p><p>Once the late bell rang and the hallway died down left only with lone students sprinting to get to class, Cory stood up and gently knocked on the door before entering. "Hey." He whispered, lowering his voice immediately when he saw Turner put a finger to his lips.</p><p>Shawn was still in Turner's arms and the two were swaying gently. "He's asleep." Turner whispered when he saw their confused looks. "I swear, I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Turner growled, subconsciously holding Shawn tighter. </p><p>Topanga looked ready to cry again but her eyes showed fondness for the pair, pressing herself into Cory’s side. Cory just stared at his best friend tucked safely into Turner's arms and smiled. "Are you just going to stand there with him until he wakes up?"</p><p>Turner looks down at Shawn's head then back at Cory, shrugging. "Yeah, maybe." </p><p>Cory nods, "I think Mr. Feeny is calling my parents to come pick us up. When they get here we can take Shawn back to our place."</p><p>The reluctant look on Turner's face caused Topanga to giggle, "Don't worry, Mr. Turner, I'm pretty sure Mr. Feeny is calling for a substitute as we speak." </p><p>And she was right. After about 20 minutes of quiet small talk, Feeny came back into the room and announced that he had both called the Matthews for pick-up and called a substitute for Turner. </p><p>Amy Matthews arrived soon after and frantically walked into the classroom looking at all of them with concern. Shawn was still asleep in Turner's arms but no one had the heart to wake the boy up. Turner pulled back slightly to look at Shawn's puffy face against his chest and when he saw how peaceful the kid looked, he wasted no time hooking his arms under Shawn's legs to carry him bridal style.</p><p>And when Turner led the way out of school, if Amy, Feeny, Cory, and Topanga all shared fond looks, well, that's none of anyone's business. </p><p>When the group got to the Matthews house- minus Feeny because he is the principal, he has a school to run- Turner gently puts Shawn on the couch and covers him with a blanket. Giving sleeping Shawn one more concern look, everyone shuffles to the kitchen so they can discuss the situation without waking the boy up. Well, everyone but Cory who insisted that Shawn would need a familiar face when he were to wake up. No one fought it on him, except Topanga who argued that Cory would need some company and stayed behind with him. </p><p>So the two adults stood in the kitchen, Amy making a cup of tea and Turner pacing. </p><p>“You know I could protect him better if he was still living with me. He wouldn’t have gotten hurt. I wouldn’t have let him.” Turner thinks about this often- everyone does, to be honest- how Shawn had better living conditions when he was staying with him. </p><p>Amy smiles sadly and hands him a cup of tea, motioning him to sit at the table with her. “Jonathan, you know you can’t blame yourself.”</p><p>“I <i>know</i>.” Turner sighs, “I know that living with his parents is what he needs but that damn trailer park.” </p><p>Amy takes a sip from her tea, “When Cory and Shawn were little, I would always watch Shawn a little more closely than Cory. It wasn’t because I was afraid that he was going hurt Cory or pressure him into dangerous things like all my friends warned me, it was because there was something about him that made me want to look out for him. The way he talked about the trailer park or what he did over the weekend so casually when it sounded so absurd is when I realized that his environment he's growing up with isn't as healthy as it should be."</p><p>Turner takes a moment to think, taking in what Amy said. "Has something like this ever happen before?" </p><p>"I don't-" Amy looks up trying to figure out how to say what she wants to say. "I remember years ago Shawn came over smelling like beer. He was way too young to drink, I don't think he was even a teenager yet, and so Alan asked why he smelled like that. Shawn had looked confused and sniffed his own shirt, like he hadn't even realized the smell, and then laughed and had said that someone spilled beer on him before. When Alan asked where he was that someone was able to spill beer on him, Shawn said the trailer park like it was the most obvious thing in the world."</p><p>Turner nods, "At least when was with me I could protect him." He mumbles before choking down another sip of tea.</p><p>The two sit in a reflective silence. Every so often, thought, one of their heads would turn towards the living room. </p><p>A couple minutes pass before Alan comes through the door. "Hey, I left Eric running the store- not the best idea, especially since a pretty girl walked in, but it was the only option. What happened? Is everyone okay?" He said looking a bit out of breath. </p><p>"Hey, Alan." Turner greets with a forced smile, though it comes out more as a grimace. </p><p>"Jonathan." Alan greets, sitting down next to his wife. "What happened? I get a call from work saying that you need me to come home as soon as I can?" </p><p>Amy smiles sadly, holding Alan's hand and rubbing her thumb over the top of it. "Shawn's hurt. He's okay, I think, just hurt." </p><p>Alan takes a breath, relieved that no one is on their death bed. "Was there a fight?" That question was directed at Turner.</p><p>"No, not really. A problem at the trailer park." Turner sighs, "Apparently Shawn's half-brother that no one but Matthew's knew about, is not so warm and friendly." </p><p>The other man nods and doesn't say anything further. That is until they hear a crash, yelp, and shout of "What the fu- why are you running?"</p><p>Startled, the three adults quickly go into the living room and see Topanga cleaning up a broken mug, Cory standing defensively in front of the door, and a wide awake Shawn looking seconds from bolting out the first exit he can find.</p><p>"Whoa." Turner says, using his teacher voice to grab the attention of the room.  He sees Amy squat next to Topanga and quietly tell her to be careful with the shards. Shawn looks over breathing heavily, the panic is clear in his eyes. "Hey, Hunter." Turner uses a softer tone. "Come sit on the couch with me, yeah?" </p><p>Shawn looks hesitant but Cory is still guarding the door with his life so it's not like he has much of a choice. "Sorry." He mumbles, sitting down. He doesn't really know what he's apologizing for but he feels like he should.</p><p>"No need for that, buddy." Turner says casually, which Shawn is thankful for. When he woke up and saw Cory standing over him like a fucking hawk, he was confused until his mind flipped back to him hysterically crying after telling some of the most important people in his life that his half-brother abuses him. The humiliation was enough to send Shawn into a flight response. </p><p>Shawn and Turner are sitting on the couch as Amy and Topanga bring the glass shards into the kitchen so they can be disposed of. Alan stands by the mantle with a forcibly calm look and Cory stays in front of the door, glaring at Shawn.</p><p>"You know, Cory, he's not going to run. You can move away from the door now." Alan says, scratching the back of his head. He's trying to avoid looking at Shawn, he already knows the bruises on the boy's face will haunt him for awhile. It took all of his willpower not to march down to that trailer park and teach this so-called half-brother a lesson about messing with the people he cares about. Because he cares about Shawn. And seeing the boy curled in on himself with a bruised face is enough to make Alan’s blood boil. </p><p>Cory glares at Shawn in a supposed to be threatening way and slowly peels himself off the front door. "I can take you." He says to Shawn pointedly. </p><p>That causes Shawn to laugh- and then wince, "Sure you can, Cor." Despite being patronizing, Shawn's laugh causes Cory to beam. Even Turner looks relieved at the sound. </p><p>The room grows silent and Alan picks up on the fact that the women are not returning to the living room any time soon. That means serious conversation, presumably between Shawn and Turner. "Hey, Cory." Alan says, taking the hint and motioning his head towards the kitchen. "Lets give these two some privacy." </p><p>Cory looks extremely conflicted between granting Shawn and Turner their privacy and staying by Shawn's side. As much as he wants to protect Shawn the best he can, he knows that Turner can handle the serious adult talk better. "<i>You</i>." Cory jabs his finger at Shawn, scoldingly. "Are going to sit there and heal and let us take care of you. And we will be taking care of Eddie, in a different matter, of course." Shawn opens his mouth to protest. "No buts." Shawn pouts at Cory's stern tone. </p><p>"Fine, whatever." Shawn agrees, rolling his eyes. It'd be nice, actually. Shawn thinks but doesn't voice anything but evident reluctance. Besides, everything hurts too much for him to fight anybody on anything. </p><p>"Good." Cory glares one last time before following his amused father back into the kitchen. </p><p>Both men are shocked to see Feeny standing in the kitchen with the two girls. "Ah, gentlemen." Feeny says when he notices them. "I was just telling these ladies some good news." </p><p>"I think we can use some good news today, George." Alan says. He's been home for, what? An hour? And already feels exhausted and emotionally drained. Though he still wants to fight the asshole who did all this. </p><p>"Indeed." Feeny says. "I contacted the police-" He raises his hand to stop Cory from protesting. "They said that they had Eddie Hunter in custody already. Apparently they picked him up this morning for loitering, public indecency, and suspicious behavior. Although I wanted to, I did not inform them about Shawn." </p><p>"Well, why the hell not George?" Alan says, outraged. A 16 year old kid is sitting on their couch with God-knows how many bruises and Feeny didn't tell the police anything? </p><p>"Alan, the trailer park is a very different place than here. I'm afraid that Cory's fear of making things worst is justified." Feeny sighs. He's not happy that the man is not getting punished for laying hands on Shawn, but he is glad that he isn't out on the streets right now. "I find that this is the ideal solution. The man goes away for awhile, Shawn's parents would come back in the meantime, and we can be more careful and cautious about Shawn when he gets out of jail. I’ve already put myself on the notify list when he does." </p><p>Amy nods, "George explained that since Shawn's brother is going away for his own mistakes, others in the trailer parks won't go after Shawn for being a snitch." </p><p>As much as everyone wants to beat the living daylights out of Eddie Hunter, this solution now is the best outcome they're going to get. Everybody will stay safe this way.</p><p>"Is Shawn going to be okay?" Topanga asks, softly. </p><p>Cory looks in the direction of the living room and pictures Shawn and Turner having a real heart to heart. Maybe even cuddling. Probably not since Shawn Hunter doesn’t outwardly cuddle without being forced into it, but this is Cory’s imagination he can think of whatever he damn pleases. Cory smiles, "Yeah, he's going to be okay."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so it is not exactly the "oh that dang justice system, you've done it again whoo hoo fully happy ending" that i expected when i started writing. however, i think my ending much more realistic than a spurt of fluff. it is happy tho, so no need to fret. it's just realistically happy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>